


fashion choice at it's finest

by guardianoftheking



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Prank Wars, if you're looking for angst well I'm sorry guys this isn't the right place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoftheking/pseuds/guardianoftheking
Summary: “You’re not still mad at me, are you? For the little prank?”“Oh, no, of course not,” Tessa assured him. “No harm was done.”





	fashion choice at it's finest

Scott watched sand swirl down the drain as the showerhead pounded cool water against his sunburned shoulders. Groaning, he ran his hands over his pink face and asked himself for the fiftieth time why he had not put on sunscreen before spending all day frolicking under the sun.

He knew he had no right to complain, though. Tessa had even offered to put it on but he had been too keen on getting into the ocean and catching a few waves. Now he knew that was foolhardy, and besides, since when did he refuse an opportunity to have Tessa’s hands all over him? This sunburn must be a manifestation of karma.

“Are you done yet, Scotty?” Tessa’s voice called. He could see her shape through the fogged glass windows of the shower doors. Sadly she was clothed, so apparently, there would be no shower fun for them that night. “Everyone’s meeting for dinner in fifteen minutes and I don’t want to be late.”

Scott cracked the door open to peek out at her. “Wait a minute. I’m almost done, just trying to wash the sand out of my intimates. I should have known letting you bury me was a bad idea.”

Tessa grinned. “Well, I’m going over to Kaitlyn and Andrew’s room to hang out. See you in a few minutes?”

“Sure thing. Oh, and T?” Scott caught her before she ducked out of the room. “You’re not still mad at me, are you? For the little prank?”

“Oh, no, of course not,” Tessa assured him. “No harm was done.”

“Glad to hear it.” Scott grinned. “See you in a few, babe. If you’ll excuse me, I think a sand crab familiarized himself with my cock today and I need to be sure there was no lasting damage.”

“Gross, Scott!” Tessa laughed. “Good luck with that.”

Scott poured some shampoo into his hand, closing his eyes while he rubbed it into his hair. He heard Tessa’s footsteps in the bathroom, and a few moments later the door closed and she left. Scott sighed contentedly, absently massaging his scalp while he revealed in the fact that they were truly on vacation. He had a week to spend with his best friends Andrew, Kaitlyn, Patrick, Kaetlyn, and his amazing Tessa; _nothing_ could taint that.

Their little escape from work and reality had kicked off nicely. They had arrived that morning and checked into their rooms, wasting hardly any time before they were out on the resort’s private beach. With a cooler of beer, some surfboards, and Tessa in a bikini, Scott just knew this vacation was going to kick ass.

The girls spent a few hours sunbathing and gossiping together while the boys surfed (or, more accurately, tried as hard as they could to knock each other off their boards). Besides the sunburn and a _miniscule_ tiff with Tessa, it had been Scott’s Perfect Day.

She had been asking for it, really. Kaitlyn and Kaetlyn joined the guys in the ocean after a while, but Tessa said she didn’t want to go swimming that day, didn’t want to get her hair wet, she was perfectly fine watching them from shore. None of Scott’s wheedling and pleading affected her decision; she would play in the ocean with him _tomorrow_ , she promised. As hard as he tried, it didn’t look like there was a dripping wet Tessa Virtue on Scott’s agenda.

But Scott didn’t give up easily. They ate lunch and afterward Tessa, Kaitlyn, and Kaetlyn decided it would be a great idea to bury Scott, Andrew, and Patrick in the sand (it had taken them nearly fifteen minutes to dig themselves out, who knew they’d be so good at burying?). Meanwhile, Scott was scheming.

Tessa dozed off, lulled by the sound of the waves and the warmth of the sun. Patrick popped open the last beer and Scott peered into the cooler, finding that most of the ice had melted and left behind a few inches of very cold water. His eyebrow quirked and a slow grin spread across his face.

“I’ll dump this and go get some fresh ice and beer,” Scott offered, lifting the medium-sized cooler and nodding at the resort.

“That’s nice of you, Scott,” Kaitlyn said slowly as if suspecting that he was hiding some ulterior motive.

“Ah, I don’t mind,” Scott shrugged. “Being on vacation puts me in a good mood, so…”

He took a few steps toward the building, passing the slumbering Tessa on the way. Suddenly he ‘tripped’ on an imaginary object and ‘accidentally’ overturned the open cooler so that the ice cold water and remaining chunks of ice landed mainly on Tessa’s head. She screamed, jolting awake, and Scott continued on his way to the resort, whistling innocently as though nothing had happened.

Exactly point two seconds later he was tackled from behind by a very wet, very pissed off Virtue.

“What the hell was that for?” she demanded, turning him over and pinning him to the ground.

“Why, Tessa, we’re in public!” Scott chided, grinning devilishly. “There could be children around. Don’t you think this is a bit inappropriate?”

“You have three seconds to explain yourself before I unman you,” Tessa growled, poising her knee above his crotch.

“What happened, T?” Scott asked, pretending to notice for the first time that she was soaking wet.

“Nice try, Scott.” Tessa made a face at him, shaking her wet hair so droplets of water splashed him in the face.

Sure, she was upset with him for awhile and chased him up and down the beach when he escaped from her hold until she could grab him and shove seaweed down his trunk, but by now it was clear that she’d already forgiven and forgotten. Scott rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, humming happily while he checked that he had washed all the sand off his body. He shut off the water and opened the shower door, reaching blindly for a towel while he wiped the water out of his eyes.

The rack where the towels normally hung was empty.

Scott opened his eyes. No towels. The shelf above the sink, where extra towels were kept, was empty, too.

Frowning, Scott stepped out of the shower and saw that even the bath mat had been taken. He was dripping all over the tile floor, bare naked, with no way of drying off.

So this is what Tessa meant by “no harm was done.” She was just gearing up to get even.

This was small-time stuff, though. It would take more than missing towels to shake Scott. Chin held high, he exited the bathroom and went to grab a t-shirt or something to dry himself off with.

His suitcase was gone.

Well, shit.

Rivulets of water ran off his body, soaking into the carpet. The AC was blasting and he shivered, goosebumps appearing all over his body.

“All right, T, you’ve had your revenge!” Scott called as if expecting Tessa to come crawling out from under the bed or pop out of the TV cabinet. He laughed nervously; maybe she was listening at the door just waiting for him to admit defeat. “Haha, good one! Now please bring me some pants or something.”

Nothing happened. Scott came to the realization that he was standing alone in his hotel room, and while he really didn’t mind the naked part, he was due for dinner in about five minutes, and he couldn’t very well go out in public like this.

Alright, fine. He’d improvise. His gaze locked on Tessa’s suitcase and he strode purposefully to it, throwing it on the bed and opening it to sift through its contents. Bra, no. Bathing suit, no. Lacy, frilly negligee, well, hello, why had Tessa been hiding this?

_Have to focus._

Scott regretfully tossed the negligee aside, adding some jeans to the ‘reject’ pile. Scott was no Hulk, but there was no way his hips were going to wriggle into a pair of her pants.

He found a yellow shirt that looked promising. It was kind of masculine… in a feminine sort of way. He pulled it over his head, wincing when the seams stretched and made a noise that worried him. It held together, though, so he kept digging through the suitcase.

A medium-length white skirt with a sort of stretchy waistband slid on with only minor difficulty. It was a bit tight across the hips and would give anyone who looked a pretty detailed outline of his crotch, but it was either that or walks around wrapped in a sheet.

The water still clinging to his body quickly soaked through the clothes, making the sheer yellow shirt all but transparent and the white skirt more revealing than he was comfortable with. He would never, ever hear the end of this from the others, but he wasn’t going to let Tessa win.

He could imagine the smug look she must be wearing just then, sending exaggerated looks at the clock while everyone waited for him to show up.

“Oh, guess he’s not ready yet. We don’t want to be late for our reservation, let’s just go down to the restaurant and maybe he’ll show up late,” she was probably saying, giggling to herself while she imagined Scott waiting around in their hotel room, naked and fuming.

Wouldn’t she get a nice little surprise when he showed up, peachy as can be, ready for dinner? Nevermind, that he was wearing a skirt. And a blouse. And he looked like the reject from a wet t-shirt contest.

Whatever. This was about _pride_. Scott would stand proudly in his-Tessa's-skirt knowing that he’d foiled Tessa’s plans.

She’d been kind enough to leave his sandy flip-flops by the door, so slipped those on, grabbed a keycard and left the room. Kaitlyn and Andrew were staying directly across the hall and had their door propped partially open. When he approached he could hear voices chatting and laughing.

“So he’s just in there with no towel, no clothes?” Patrick was saying.

“Yep. I took everything,” Tessa replied, her voice gleeful. “Serves him right! That water was freaking cold!”

“I guess we’re going to dinner without him?” Andrew, barely able to stifle his own laughter enough to talk, asked.

“Always trying to ditch me, aren’t you? I’m hurt, guys, truly.” Scott shoved the door open and put his hands on his hips, grinning casually. “Shouldn’t we get a move on? Wouldn’t want to be late.”

They gaped at him in disbelief. Patrick and Andrew had on nice trousers and button-up shirts, their hair nicely combed and styled. The girls were as gorgeous as ever in heels, skirts, and blouses, their hair and makeup impeccable. Scott noticed _his_ suitcase propped up in the corner, and there was a pile of unused towels beside it.

“Apparently I’m underdressed,” Scott shrugged.

“Scott, you’re… you’re wearing a…” Andrew seemed confused as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what he was seeing.

“A skirt. That’s a skirt.” Patrick snorted. “Oh my god, Scott’s wearing a skirt.”

Kaitlyn looped her arm through Andrew’s and leaned her forehead on his shoulder, eyes closed while she shook with repressed laughter.

“Scott. Lovely of you to join us.” Without missing a beat Tessa stood up from the couch and greeted him with a kiss. “Don’t worry about the dress code, you look wonderful. That skirt is adorable.”

“Really? I was worried it made my ass looks awesome,” Scott said in a faux-whisper, turning around so Tessa could judge for herself.

Kaetlyn immediately covered her eyes when she saw his asscrack. “You might as well not wear the skirt if it’s going to be that see through.”

“Your ass looks great,” Tessa assured him, even giving it a little swat. “Ready for dinner?”

“Yeah, I’m famished,” Scott answered.

“You’re seriously going to the restaurant like that.” Andrew looked at him incredulously.

“Why? Woman’s clothes are great. All you have to do is accept my fashion choice.” Scott said while shrugging his shoulders. “Now can we please go have a civil meal together?”

“Sure, sure, whatever.” Andrew rolled his eyes and shook his head. “It’s your head on a plate if your fans on twitter catch wind of this.”

Kaetlyn, Patrick, Andrew, and Kaitlyn exited the hotel room first, leading the way down the long hallway to the elevator. Tessa hooked their arms together, her purse hanging off the other arm, and smiled brightly at him.

“Well, you’ve certainly given up without a fight,” Scott murmured, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Given up?” Tessa asked quizzically.

“Yeah,” Scott nodded. “You expected me to sit in the room and pout all night, didn’t you? But I thought on my feet.” He tapped the side of his head and winked. “So your little joke didn’t exactly work out, now did it?”

Tessa snorted. They’d stopped in front of the elevators and Patrick pressed the button, waiting for the doors to slide open. “Scott, I hardly think showing up to go to dinner in a public restaurant counts as a ‘win.’ But whatever helps you sleep at night. Besides, I- well, never mind.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. A young couple walked out on the way to their room, doing a double take when they noticed who was waiting for the elevator and a triple take when they saw Scott. He smiled and nodded at them as he walked into the elevator. Tessa was digging through her purse, obviously looking for something, and Scott held the doors open for her.

“C’mon, Tess, don’t have all night,” he teased.

She flashed a big grin, stepping over the threshold once she found whatever she needed. “Sorry.” Looking Scott up and down once, Tessa shook her head and lifted her hand slowly. Her phone camera flashed, capturing Scott with the perfect expression of surprise on his face.

“By the way, Scott, you are going to look marvelous in my Instagram story.”

 

 

**Fin.**


End file.
